REEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT - REC: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Research Education Component (REC) will expand the rich training enviroment of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (JHADRC) by providing additional training opportunities for young investigators. It will: (1) provide mentoring and financial support for talented Research Associates and Junior Faculty, with the goal of enabling them to become independent investigators working in the field of ADRD; (2) organize a new course, in collaboration with the Department of Neuroscience, entitled `Brain Circuits and Diseases' that will provide training opportunities for investigators supported through the REC as well as for the broader student community at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine; (3) organize seminars and conferences aimed at researchers throughout the University interested in aging and ADRD; and (4) participate in an innovative exchange program with the Emory ADRC in which REC trainees will visit the respective institutions to meet with faculty and other REC trainees and give a research seminar. The REC will be led by a three-person leadership team that exemplifies the diverse expertise and strong interdisciplinary mentoring experience that this training program aims to provide. The goals of the REC will be supported by training faculty with a broad range of expertise in the field, and a commitment to fostering the development of the next generation of researchers.